Something Borrowed
by YouGoFromThere
Summary: Jackson and Maggie are gonna get married soon. Maggie invites someone from the past. Is everything gonna happen smoothly? Are they gonna get their happy ever after or are things gonna take a turn for the worst?
1. Bride To Be

_This is a Japril story, so please bear a few gags here and there._

 **Jackson**

"Have you sent the invites yet? How many have RSVP'd?"

"Yes, I did. But not many have replied yet" Maggie answers with a tint of sadness.

"It's ok. Maybe they will reply later." I say and grab her in my arms and give a little peck on the cheek.

"Hmmm, I love you" she says hugging me tightly.

"I love you too babe. We should go now or else we're gonna be late, don't you have any surgeries?" I say as I start to grab my keys.

"Nope I still have some invites to send"

"Okay you do your thing, I'm gonna leave you to it"

"Ummm, Jackson?" she calls me.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think we should call April to the wedding?"

I'm caught off guard, hearing her name after so many years. I don't know how she is doing or what she is doing.

"April?"

"Yeah! I mean she is your baby's mama and all. Don't you think it would be wrong if we don't?"

I'm not sure how to reply to that. I can sense the jealousy in her voice but... it's April. Why am I thinking about her again. I'm happy with Maggie and I love her, but why is hearing April's name giving me butterflies.

"Well, if you want to..." I say.

"We should. Why would I not want it? Do you not want it?"

"Whatever you want babe. I love you so you don't have to worry."

"I'm not a kid Jackson, I'm not jealous. I'm a mature person now. I can handle your ex wife" she says getting all crazy. This is how she gets when she is jealous and in an instant she sends the invite to April and Matthew.

I just stand there and can't help but smile. I'm gonna see April for the first time again after so many years. I'm excited like a teenager.

When I come home I see Maggie in the kitchen.

"Hi! How was your day?" Maggie asks me.

"Weird! I had this surgery which didn't go as planned."

"April replied yes." she cuts in between.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"She said yes. Well technically she said no, but then I called her and insisted that she comes."

"You did what???" I ask happily.

"She said that she doesn't have a place to stay and I invited her here. She is gonna be here sooner than the rest"

"Here?? What do you mean here?" I ask, not wanting to hear what she is going to say.

"Here! Jackson! With us. You could spend some time with Harriet too. Even I want to spend some time with her since I'm gonna be her mom too soon." she tries justifying. "Don't you like it? Did I do something wrong??"

"No! No! Absolutely not. I said whatever you want babe"

I have a weird feeling about this. I don't want her to be here at the same time I want her to be here. I'm confused now. All these feelings, memories just by hearing her name. What am I gonna do when I see her.

"She will be here by the end of the week." she says and my heart starts beating faster than I ever thought it could.


	2. A new beginning

**Jackson**

I toss and turn as I lay awake on the bed. I can't express what I'm feeling. Maggie is already asleep which I'm thankful for, else she'd create another drama about it. Is she unbeknownst to her, right about it? Do I have to be worried about it? I know I'm happy with Maggie and I love her. But this is April, the mother of my kids, she was supposed to be the one and she is always gonna have a special place in my heart. I'm happy for her that she found her true love but why am I so eager to see her again. I'd be glad if Matthew accompanies her.

I'm getting married in two weeks and here I am lying on the bed thinking about my ex wife.

Time doesn't seem to pass. It's 3 a.m in the morning and I'm still trying to grab a hold of my feelings. I'm still confused. She'd be here in the morning with Matthew, Harriet and Ruby. I gaze into the roof thinking for the rest of the night.

... The next day ...

The door bell rings and I wake up by the sound of it. Maggie rushes to the door. I have barely slept and my head hurts a lot.

"Daddy!! I'm here. Did you miss me?" I hear the cutest voice on earth as I come downstairs to meet them.

"Of course I did, nugget. I missed you so much. You've grown so much. What are you? 7 already?" she hops on to me and I give her a big hug. "Where's mama?" I ask her as she is nowhere to be seen.

"6 and a half Daddy. She is outside picking up the bags" she says as she gives me a peck and runs around the house.

I walk outside with blood rushing through my whole body. I feel like I could go numb or blow up any second. I walk towards her and grab the bags from her hand. "Hey April"

"Jackson! Hi! Oh my God it's been such a long time. You haven't changed a bit." she says smiling more than usual. Maybe she is really happy with Matthew. I already feel like shit that I couldn't keep her this happy. She wraps me up in a huge hug and I can already feel that Maggie is going to regret it.

"Yeah! You just vanished into thin air. I only ever talked to is with nugget. You have changed a lot. Where is Matthew and Ruby?" I ask since they're no where to be seen. She is not the usual April. The one I was with, the crazy spontaneous April. She is rather calm, quiet. Everything about her is different now.

"So... You're getting married... Congratulations.. Wow I never thought you and Maggie would come this far since you both are... You know..." she says and laughs to herself.

"Ha ha. Jokes apart. I'm glad you're here. I really mean it. I need my best friend with me." But I sense something wrong with her. "Is everything okay April?" I ask her out of concern and can see a range of emotions going through her face. She always did this whenever she didn't want to answer but her face would always give away what she is feeling.

"You want to come to church with me? Tomorrow?" I ask her.

Her eyes start to become glassy but she let's out a long sigh and says "Sure. So you go to church now? I couldn't be more happy for you."

"After your incident, I started believing in God. I God we kind of had a conversation and I'm happier than ever" I say ecstatic.

"I'm glad it worked out for you at least. I wish you all the luck." she says entering the house, leaving me wondering what does she mean by that?


	3. Everything has changed

**April**

I see Jackson and the hurt, the anger rushes to my brain. I'm reminded of how cruel God can be. I don't know why I accepted their invite because I know I won't be able to handle it. It was a split second decision and now I regret it. It's going to be a long long wedding.

"Congratulations bride to be. I'm so happy for you" I smile and give Maggie a big hug.

"It's so nice to see you, it's been such a long time. There's something different about you." she says pointing at me. "Oh my God are you expecting? You've got a really good glow going on" she says.

"Uh... No... " I shake my head but before I say anything else Maggie's pager beeps and she hurries off saying sorry.

"So how far along are you?" Jackson asks me.

"I'm not having another baby, Jackson" I say him with a harsh voice. He is taken a back by it.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry" he says hands in the air, trying to calm me down. "Let's get you settled and I'll prep for lunch"

"Don't you have to be at the hospital?" I ask him noticing he is not out of his tracks yet.

"Me? Uh! No. I took a few days off." he says sparing me the details I don't know why.

"Mama. This house is nicer than our home." Harriet says grinning wide.

"Yes baby it is." I give her a smile back.

"So... You didn't answer my question where is Matthew and Ruby?" Jackson asks me. I stand there not knowing what to say him how to respond to his question which is why I avoided it.

"No Matthew, Daddy." Harriet blurts out as tears well up in my eyes.

"No Matthew? Why? Is he busy?" he asks again.

"He has some work so he couldn't come and Ruby is at her grandparents." I interfere to avoid any further questions but Jackson stares at the way I'm getting all jumpy about Matthew. I bet he knows something is going on.

 **Jackson**

I'm happy April is here but I think she is hiding something. I'm not friends with Matthew so I'm not going to ask him. April is going to say in her own time I guess then.

"I'm ready. Shall we go?"

A voice interrupts and I expect Maggie to walk down the stairs, but there's a tiny red headed figure climbing down the stairs. _Wow!_

She is in a floral dress and she looks beautiful.

I don't see my girl friend coming from the kitchen and planting a kiss on my lips. "I'm off to the hospital. How are you feeling now?" she asks. I snap out of it when I realize I'm getting married soon and looking at April like she is mine is inappropriate.

"Yes. I'm fine now babe. You have a good day." I say to Maggie. "I'm going to the church with April since she is the reason I'm closer to God and I have a lot to learn." she turns around and looks at April.

"Damn! April you are slaying that dress. I wish I would look that lovely" Maggie says to which April just smiles and says that she would look even better in it.

"Harriet has a play date with Sofia today so we can pick her up when we come back from church." I say to April and she nods.

Maggie leaves for work and we leave for the church. April is quiet all through the ride. So I try to break the air filled with silence.

"April? Thanks for coming with me" I say her looking on the road.

"It's not a problem" she says and goes back to looking out the window. I know something is going on through her head. Maybe something happened between Matthew and her.

"Is everything alright?" I look at her but she doesn't seem interested in talking to me.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? Everything's fine Jackson. You're gonna get married, to Maggie, and I'm gonna get back to my life." she snaps and my suspicions are confirmed right at that instant that nothing is fine. They're far from fine is all I know.

"Hey, you're not your usual self. I'd literally beg you to shut up and now you're not even saying a word" I say her trying to calm her down.

"This is who I am now" she says and looks back at the window.

"Ok Miss Grumpy. I'd rather be the window ya'know, 'cause right now that fucking window is getting more attention than I am" I say her to see if it brings a smile. She does. Tiny but OK.

We reach the church. There's a wedding going on. April finally speaks on her own but the words are something which I never would've expected from her.

 _"I wonder who is ruining their life now"_


End file.
